cerdas cermat
by guardians from hell
Summary: sebelum ujian kenaikan kelas, bu kobayashi mengadakn cerdas cermat, Conan mengajak Ai untuk menjadi pasangannya. Apakan Ai mau berpasangan dengan Conan? untuk para pembaca, kalo di cerita ini ada yang salah atau tolong di beritau saya karena ini fic ke-1
1. letter

Chapter 1

*Cerdas Cermat*

Rate : T

Disclaimer: yang jelas bukan saya.

Genre: Friendship

Pada hari senin pukul setengah 7 pagi, ada anak yang berjalan menuju rumah profesor agasa sambil bersiul dan membawa tas ransel hitam yang dihiasi dengan gantungan kunci berbentuk bola dan para atletnya. "Tok tok tok" anak itupun langsung mengetuk pintu rumah profesor agasa.

"Profesor tolong bukakan pintu, ada tamu !" tentu saja itu adalah suara anak jenius berambut pirang yang bernama Ai Haibara

"Ada tamu ? Aku tidak mendengar ketukan pintu, mungkin kamu salah dengar" jawab Profesor Agasa yang baru keluar dari suatu ruangan.

"Memangnya Profesor bisa mendengar ? Profesor kan sedang mendengarkan musik dengan suara sangat tinggi di ruang kedap suara"

"Oh benar juga, tapi kenapa kamu tidak buka sendiri ?"

"Aku malas membukakan pintu kepada orang yang mengganggu sarapanku ! sudah begitu dia adalah anak kelas 1 dengan umur 18, menggunakan kaca mata, sok tau, dan .. .. .. .. "

'_tampan' _ Batin Ai…

Ternyata benar dia adalah anak kelas 1 dengan umur 18, berkaca mata, pintar, sok tau, dan tampan. Apalagi jika ia melepaskan kacamatanya, Edogawa Conan.

"Ohayo Hakase, Haibara sudah siap belum?"

"Ohayo shinichi, kalo Ai-kun sedang sarapan, kamu tunggu saja di dalam sambil main game buatanku yang baru"

"Oh, Haibara bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik, kamu sendiri gimana?" seperti biasa ia tetap dingin jika bicara dengan teman-teman. Apalagi sama Conan

"Aku baik-baik saja"

"Kudo-kun tumben kamu datang menjemput aku ke sekolah"

"Yah sekali-kali dong, yaaah kalah deh"

"Kudo-kun ayo berangkat ke sekolah, aku sudah selesai makan nih"

*at the school*

Ketika Conan dan Ai masuk kelas, keadaan kelas tidak seperti biasanya. Semua diam membaca buku plajaran. Yah, tentu saja karena besok akan diadakan ujian kenaikan kelas.

"Eh Kudo-kun ada yang ingin kutanyakan"

"Ng… apa?"

"3Kenapa mereka menjadi seperti itu, tidak seperti biasanya"

"Oh, itu karena besok ada ujian kenaikan kelas"

"Hmmm"

"Ohayo minna, semua sehatkan?" tentu saja itu adalah suara wali kelas mereka, Bu

Kobayashi

"Ohayo sensei" jawab anak-anak dengan serentak

"Ayo semua simpan buku kalian! Hari ini kita tidak belajar tapi bermain cerdas cermat matematika dan kanji. Setelah itu kita akan mengerjakan soal karena besok ujian kenaikan kelas. Untuk cerdas cermat kalian kalian harus membentuk kelompok, 1 satu kelompok beranggota 2 orang"

"Eh haibara, mau gak 1 kelompok sama aku?" Tanya Conan

"Tidak apa-apa sih... Tapi kenapa? Biar lebih mudah menang atau apa?" 

"Gak kenapa-kenapa kok, cuma mau aja"

"Conan-kun, mau tidak satu kelompok sama aku?" tentu saja itu adalah suara Yoshida Ayumi, orang yang sangat menyukai Conan.

"Maaf Ayumi-chan aku sudah satu kelompok sama Haibara"

"Kalau begitu mau satu kelompok tidak sama aku?" Tanya Mitsuhiko dari belakang Ayumi

"Oh, Mitsuhiko-kun, boleh saja"

Tapi dari kelas yang banyak muridnya itu hanya ada 3 kelompok saja yang ikut cerdas cermat yaitu:

Kelompok 1 : Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko

Kelompok 2 : Conan dan Haibara

Kelompok 3 : Genta dan Takuma

"Loh kok yang ikut cerdas cermat matematika dan kanji cuma Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Conan, Haibara, Genta, dan Takuma doang? yang lain kenapa tidak ikut?"

"Kami semua malas!" jawab anak-anak serentak

"Ya sudah kalau begitu wakil dari kelompok masing-masing maju untuk ambil undian di depan untuk menentukan kelmpok mana yang lebih dulu di beri pertanyaan" kata bu kobayashi

Sekarang para wakil maju untuk mengambil undian yaitu Mitsuhiko, Conan, dan Takuma. Setelah Conan mengambil undian, ia langsung memperlihatkan ke Haibara. Conan segera saja merasakan tatapan dingin dari seseorang dan dia langsung berfikir yang menatap ia dengan mata dingin adalah Haibara, Conan menduga bahwa Haibara tidak suka hal seperti ini apalagi giliran pertama. Lalu yang dapat giliran ke 2 adalah Genta dan Takuma. Dan yang terakhir adalah kelompok Ayumi.

"Hebat sekali Kudo-kun bisa langsung dapat giliran ke 1"

"Ah…um…yah maafkan aku, namanya juga undian"

"Ayo kita langsung mulai acara cerdas cermat matematika dan kanji"

"Pertanyaan pertama buat kelompok Conan dan Haibara, jika menulis kanji gunung, sungai, dan hutan, berapa garis yang ada pada masing-masing kalimat lalu jumlahkan garis tersebut!"

"Jawabannya 10 garis! gunung = 4, sungai = 3, hutan = 3" dijawab dengan sekejab secara serentak oleh Haibara dan Conan

"Be…benar jawabannya 10 garis"

Para penonton dan kelompok-kelompok lain hanya bisa buka mulut dan mata selebar-lebarnya karena terkejut melihat dua orang yang menjawab pertanyaan sulit bagi SD kelas 1. Tapi sangat mudah untuk dua orang SMU kelas 2. Setelah itu bu kobayashi member pertanyaan pada genta dan takuma. "7x8 sama dengan berapa?"Tanya bu kobayashi. "52" jawab takuma. "Bukan kali, jawabnnya 64" sela genta. "Kalau begitu…56! Jawab Genta dan Takuma serentak. Anak-anak di kelas semuanya bingung, kok genta dan takuma dua orang bodoh seperti mereka bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini. Ketika ditanya oleh guru ternyata mereka menggabungkan angka depan mereka yang sebelumnya. Jadi kelompok genta dapat menjawab soal tadi karena hanya kebetulan saja. lima belas menit berlalu cerdas cermatnya juga selesai dengan skor kelompok Ai dan Conan 100, Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko 75, dan kelompok Genta dan Takuma hanya mendapat 45.

"Kalian memang pintar seperti biasanya ya!" puji bu Kobayashi

"Lalu kami dapat apa bu?" Tanya Conan dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya

"Bisa-bisanya anak SMU kelas 2 minta hadiah karena menang juara 1 melawan anak kelas 1 SD" ejek haibara

"Loh kok kamu ditanggap serius gitu sih, kan Cuma bercanda"

"Anak-anak siapkan alat tulis kalian, kita sekarang mengerjakan 30 soal kecuali Conan dan Ai, kalian hanya mengerjakan 10 soal!"

"Eeeeeh kok Conan dan Ai cuma 10 soal"

"Bu saya juga dong!"

"Jangan curang dong bu!"

"Ibu pilih kasih deh, mentang-mentang Conan dan Haibara paling pinter!"

Gerutu anak-anak dalam kelas 1-B

"Hei tenang dong semuanya, Ai dan Conan memang hanya mengerjakan 10 soal tapi soalnya jauh lebih susah daripada kalian mengerti?"

"Yasudah sekarang kalian udah dapet soalnya sekarang cepat mulai!"

Setelah 3 menit berlalu "Selesai!" teriak Ai dan Conan secara serentak. Semua para murid kaget termasuk Bu Kobayashi karena melihat dua orang yang mengerjakan 10 soal dalam waktu 3 menit yang jauh lebih susah dibanding soal-soal yang sedang di kerjakan para murid. Padahal Soal yang dikerjakan Conan dan Ai itu soal untuk anak kelas 6 SD.

"Kok kalian bis secepat itu sih, padahal soal yang ibu kasih itu soal untuk anak kelas 6 SD loh" kaget bu Kobayashi

"Soal seperti ini sih sangat mudah buat kami" kata Conan dengan nada sombong

"Tapi mungkin saja kalian hanya cepat mengerjakan tapi tidak ada yang betul, tunggu ibu priksa dulu… kalian hebat bisa betul semua nilai kalian 100 lagi!"

"Dibilang sangat mudah"

"Waaah kalian hebat bisa betul semua"

"Kok bisa sih kaya gitu"

"Kasih tau dong rahasia kalian"

"Sudah kuduga Haibara-san memang jenius!" siapa lagi udah pasti itu suara Mitsuhiko orang yang sangat mengagumi Haibara

"Wah terima kasih atas pujiannya Tsuburaya-kun"

"Kalian boleh sombong tapi pasti tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan ibu ini"

"Memangnya apa?" Tanya dua orang jenius itu

"(x+2) x (x+2) sama dengan berapa?" dengan senyum seolah sudah menang melawan Conan dan Haibara

"Kudo-kun kuserah kan soal ini pada mu"

"Baiklah jawabannya, x pangkat dua ditambah empat x ditambah empat! Itulah jawabannya"

Semua murid mendengar jawabannyan dari Conan merasa sangat bingung, yah tapi wajar kalau bingung karena itu pelajaran SMP kelas 1 _al-jabar._

"Bu apakah jawabannya Conan betul atau tidak" Tanya genta

"Be…betul kok"

Conan langsung memasang senyum kemenangan di wajahnya

DING DONG DING DONG

"Ayo anak-anak bel tanda waktu pulang sudah berbunyi. Cepat bereskan barang-barang kalian dan segera pulang, terus jangan mampir-mampir dulu yaa"

"Iya buuu"

"Ayo haibara aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang sampai rumah profesor Agasa"

"Hari ini kau kenapa sih kok dari pagi aneh terus?" Tanya haibara

"Memangnya aku aneh ya"

"Oh maaf aku baru ingat kau memang aneh dari dulu"

"Yah kau mau menyebutku aneh atau apa terserah kamu, daripada itu nanti ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada mu"

To be continued…


	2. farewell

Chapter 2

*Undangan*

*at the street*

"Nah sekarang yang mau kau tanyakan itu apa?"

"Sebetulnya bukan pertanyaan tapi lebih tepatnya aku hanya ingin minta pendapatmu, jika anggota kawanan baju hitam mengirim surat dan meminta aku bergabung dalam organisasi tersebut dan disertai ancaman agar aku tak bisa menolaknya, apakah kamu mengizinkanku ikut organisasi tersebut?"

"Sudah pasti jawabannya tidak karena…"

"Karena…apa?"

"Karena aku hanya ingin bersamamu terus" dengan volume sangaaaaaaat kecil

"Maaf aku tidak dengar karena suaramu sangat kecil"

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu terus" Ai mengatakannya dengan wajah merah dan sangat malu seperti kepiting rebus

"Me…memangnya kenapa kamu ingin bersamaku terus?" Tanya Conan dengan malu-malu wajah agak merah

"Tentu saja karena aku sangat mencintaimu, aku ingin kamu selalu berada di dekatku"

"Eh…ah…um ka…kamu mencintaiku Haibara?"

"Iya"

"Kalau begitu aku akan berjanji akan selalu berada disampingmu ja ne~~~ haibara

ai shiteruyo"

"ja ne~~~ tantei-kun aishiteruyo"

*Tuesday*

"" teriak sekelas kepada Haibara dan Conan

"Hari ini dating berduaan lagi nih" kata Genta sambil makan roti isi cokelat dan keju

"Kok kalian sekarang datang berdua terus sih?" Tanya Ayumi dengan wajah agak cemburu melihat Conan dan Haibara berduaan.

"Kalian udah pacaran?" Tanya Takuma

"Mana mungkin bodoh! kami baru kelas 1 SD" jawab Conan sambil marah

"Dari pada kalian mengurusi kami, mending belajar untuk ujian kenaikan kelas yang diadakan 10 menit lagi" balas Haibara

"Waduh udah tinggal 10 menit lagi"

"Buruan belajar, belajar"

"Eh bantuin aku ngerjain soal ini dong"

"Soal yang ini jawabannya bukan ini!"

Kata anak-anak kelas 1-B sambil terburu-buru.

DING DONG DING DONG

"Waduh udah bel" kata Genta dengan panik

"Ohayoo minna semua sudah belajarkan tadi malam?"

"I…iya buu" jawab anak-anak kelas 1-B serentak kecuali Conan dan Haibara

"Kok kalian kelihatan lesu sih, ya sudahlah sekarang ibu bagikan lembar kerja soalnya"

DING DONG DING DONG

Akhirnya ujian yang sangat melelahkan itu telah selesai. Karena sedang ujian mereka pulang jam setengah 1. Conan pun langsung membuka pintu dan masuk kantor Detektif Mouri yang menjadi rumah sementaranya."Selamat datang Conan-kun" sapa Ran. Ran adalah teman sejak kecilnya Shinichi. "Tadi gimana ujiannya Conan-kun? Bisa tidak?" Tanya ran dengan senyuman manis yang menjadi ciri khasnya di wajahnya."Bi…bisa kok" jawab Conan."Karena hari ini lelah aku ingin langsung tidur saja Ran-neechan"

"Oh kalau begitu oyasuminasai Conan-kun"

"Oyasuminasai Ran-neechan".

Satu minggu setelah itu adalah hari pembagian rapot siswa.

*at the school*

"Duh gimana nih rapotku nanti"

"Sudalah kamu tidak perlu cemas Genta-kun" hibur Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko

"Hai semua sudah datang ya" sapa Conan yang berada di sebelah Haibara

"Loh hari ini kalian datang ber dua lagi ya" Tanya Mitsuhiko

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Haibara

"Ti…tidak apa-apa kok"

"Hei kalian sudah liat nilai rapot belum?" Tanya Conan

"Aku dan Mitsuhiko-kun sudah tapi Genta-kun belum"

Setelah semua selesai lihat hasil nilai rapot semua segera pulang. Conan mampir dulu ke rumah aslinya yang berada di sebelah rumah professor Agasa untuk melihat kotak suratnya. Ternyata di dalam kotak ada secarik amplop berwarna hitam. Conan heran dan langsung melihat isi suratnya

_**Dear Kudo Shinichi/Edogawa Conan**_

_**Datanglah ke markas rahasia kami di dekat pelabuhan. Jika tidak, kami akan membunuh teman-teman mu. Tentu saja termasuk Sherry. Datanglah hari ini jam 11:00 p.m. jika kau datang kami tidak akan membunuh teman-teman dan orang yang kau sayangi.**_

_** From Black Organisation**_

Conan sangat terkejut sampai jantungnya mau copot ketika melihat surat itu. Dia pulang ke kantor detektif Mouri dengan wajah pucat. Dia berfikir kenapa yang di undang cuma aku dan kenapa tidak Haibara saja. Tapi ia piker itu hal baik karena Haibara yang dicintainya sudah tidak di kejar-kejar lagi oleh kawanan baju hitam seperti Gin, Vodka, Chianti, Korn, dan Vertmouth. Tapi ia tetap saja tidak percaya karena pembicaraannya dengan haibara terjadi betulan. Setelah membaca surat itu ia pulang dengan wajah sedih karena hari ini mungkin hari terakhir baginya bersama yang lain.

"Aku pulang!"

"Hei bocah bagaimana rapotmu! jika nilai rapotmu jelek maka aku yang kena marah oleh orang tuamu, coba perlihatkan sekarang"

"ini"

"Ka…kamu hebat bisa dapat nilai 5 semua… eh tapi ada satu nilai yang 4. Nilai yang 4 itu nilai keterampilan ya, tapi kamu hebat bisa seperti ini!"

"I…ini berkat paman, karena paman lah aku bisa seperti ini" Conan memujinya karena mungkin ini yang terakhir kalinya bertemu paman

"Wahahahaha akhirnya kamu sadar juga, kamu ini pinter berkat paman!"

KRIIING KRIIING KRIIIN

"Hei Conan bisa kamu angkat teleponnya" suruh kogoro karena kogoro sedang asik nonton pacuan kuda

"Ya disini kediaman Kogoro Mouri"

"Oh Conan-kun ya ini aku Ayumi"

"Oh Ayumi-chan ada apa"

"Hari ini kami mau menginap di rumah professor karena professor sedang membuat game baru dan dapat dimainkan hari ini. Jadi Conan-kun mau ikut tidak?"

"…" Conan berfikir sejenak

"Yaudah aku ikut nanti aku datang jam 6"

"Eh…oh ya kami tunggu kedatanganmu" Ayumi kaget karena Conan yang biasanya pasti bilang tidak ikut.

Setelah itu conan berjalan-jalan di dekat taman. Dia main ayunan sendirian, tidak ada yang menemani. "Jadi kamu nanti malam mau pergi ke pelabuhan?" Tanya seseorang dengan baju putih yang rapih. "Iya…" setelah menjawab pertanyaan itu Conan langsung berfikir, kenapa dia bisa tau hal ini. Waktu dilihat ke ayunan di sebelah kanannya ternyata yang tadi bertanya adalah Kaito Kid. "KAITO KID" karena saking kagetnya melihat Kaito kid Conan langsung jatuh dari ayunan yang ia naiki."Gimana kabarmu tantei-kun" "Kok kamu ada di sini sih lagi pula kenapa kamu tau kalau aku di undang mereka?" "Aku tau itu karena aku juga diundang". "Jadi kamu di paksa masuk organisasi itu kalau tidak mereka akan membunuh Aoko begitu?" Tanya Conan. "Ya begitulah, aku disuruh mencuri harta-harta seperti berlian untuk di jadikan uang". "Tapi sayang ya" kata Kid, "Sayang kenapa?" Tanya Conan kebingungan."Karena kalau kita sudah masuk organisasi itu, kita tidak bisa berduel lagi…ya sudah gitu aja nanti kita berangkat bareng tunggu di depan sekolah teitan ya!" kata Kaito Kid sambil melambaikan pada Conan.

"Duh sudah jam lima harus cepat siap-siapnih" kata Conan sambil terburu-buru

Setelah sampai di kantor detektif Mouri Conan pun langsung siap-siap dan langsung pergi ke rumah professor Agasa.

*at Agasa's house*

"Aku daaatang" kata Conan sambil buka pintu rumah professor Agasa yang penuh dengan perbaikan

"Selamat datang" kata Heiji, Kazuha, Ayumi, Kid (?), dan yang lain secara serentak.

"Ha…Hattori eh Heiji-niichan dan Kid kenapa ada di sini?"

"Aku dari Osaka langsung ke sini karena diundang sama professor agasa"

"Kalo aku mampir minum di sini setelah mencuri berlian orloff yang asli"

"Oooh kamu tetap suka mengambil barang yang bukan milik sendiri ya…kusodoro-san" sambil mengeluar kan bola dari ikat pinggangnya untuk di tendang

"Apa kau akan menangkapku? Tantei-kun" sambil mengeluarkan pistol kartunya

"…Mana mungkin, kita bisa melakukan ini kapan saja setelah masku ke situ, lagi pula kalau aku menangkapmu, orang di sekitar sini termasuk aoko akan di bunuh"

"Yah karena ini hari terakhir kita di sini jadi bersenang-senang saja"

"betul juga"

"Oh ya aku lupa ngasih tau kalau kamu dapat surat baru" kata kid

"Surat apa"

"Sebelum kamu ke sana, kamu harus bawa ruby dan kalau aku orloff tapi kamu sudah punya belum?"

"Duh gimana nih" Conan kebingungan

"Tenang saja aku sudah mencurinya untuk mu. Nih simpan baik-baik"

"Oh terima kasih"

Semua orang yang berada di rumah professor agasa hanya bisa kebingungan mendengar pembicaraan antara Kid dan Conan.

"Memangnya kalian mau kemana" Tanya Heiji

"Mau ke… suatu tempat" jawab Conan dan Kid barengan

"Kapan pulangnya?" Tanya Ayumi

"…" Conan hanya bisa terdiam sambil menundukkan wajahnya

"Kami…kami mau ke suatu tempat dan tidak akan pulang lagi mungkin untuk selamanya" jawab Kid dengan wajah sedih

" Memangnya mau kemana?" Tanya serentak orang-orang di rumah

"Mulai dari sini tak bisa kami beritaukan lebih lanjut karena dapat membahaykan kalian" jawab Conan dan Kid

"Da…dari pada itu apa game bikinan professor sudah jadi?" kata Conan mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Belum"

"Yasudah kita mau main kartu atau melihat pertunjukkan sulapku?" kata Kid

"Kami mau main kartu saja" kata Genta, Mitsuhiko, dan Ayumi serentak

"Yasudah peraturannya gini saja yang juara terakhir harus memenuhi permintaan para pemenangnya pertanyaan juga boleh tapi harus di jawab jujur. gimana?"

"Conan-kun mau ikut tidak?" Tanya ayumi

"…ikut"

Semua orang kaget karena Conan yang biasanya bilang tidak ikut sekarang malah ikut main kartu. 10 menit berlalu permainan pun selesai dan yang juara terakhir adalah Conan.

"Aku yang pertama, kamu harus handstand selama 10 detik!" suruh genta

"Yasudah 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10 tuh sudah sekarang siapa?"

"Kalau aku memberi pertanyaan yang menguras otak" kata Heiji

"Apa?"

"1+2+3+4+5+6+7+8+9+10+…100"

"tunggu kuhitung dulu…jawabannya 5050 betul tidak?"

"tunggu kucek dulu make kalkulator…be…betul"

"Kalau aku pertanyaannya sama kaya Heiji-niichan tapi 1 sampai 1000" kata Mitsuhiko

"itu sih gampang jawabannya 50.500"

Setelah mereka sudah selesai bertanya yang terakhir tersisa tinggal Haibara ai

"Siapa…orang yang kamu sukain?"

Semua lang sung penasaran ketika Ai bertanya itu, semua melihat ke Conan sambil membuka mata lebar-lebar

"…em…Haibara ai"

Semua terkejut, tak disangka orang yang di sukai Conan adalah gadis berambut pirang Haibara ai.

"Eh…Conan-kun suka Ai-chan?"

"I…iya maaf ya Ayumi-chan"

Setelah itu mereka langsung bermain game buatan professor agasa dan setelah semua tidur Conan dan Kid langsung menuju ke pelabuhan

*at harbor*

"selamat datng Shinichi kudo dan Kaito kid"

To be continued…


End file.
